


Beatdown in Beach City

by XDiamond_GodX



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:35:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29970609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XDiamond_GodX/pseuds/XDiamond_GodX
Summary: Steven is giving Kevin a much needed beating. But is he going too far?
Relationships: Connie Maheswaran/Steven Universe
Kudos: 6





	Beatdown in Beach City

Everyone was in pure shock. No one could believe the one sided beating they were bearing witness too. Kevin was bloodied and battered as he tried to crawl to his car, but was stopped when his hand was stomped on, breaking a few fingers in the process!

"What's wrong, Kevin? Leaving so soon? You don't wanna shoot your mouth off anymore?!? WHERE'S ALL THAT TALK NOW?!?" An enraged Steven yelled as he was in his Fragmented Form(The form he was in when he shattered Jasper) and pummeling an already beaten Kevin.

"STEVEN STOP! PLEASE STOP!" Connie screamed from the other side of the barrier Steven had put up to prevent any outsider interference from her, the Gems or any of the onlookers outside the skating rink while he gave his longtime bully a much needed beating.

"Connie....stay out of this." Steven said as Connie looked at him with tears in her eyes. This wasn't Steven! This wasn't HER Steven!

"Steven! Kevin isn't worth it---!" She began to say until Steven shot a look at her, his Diamond eyes filled with anger.

"I said SHUT UP! Nothing you say is going to stop me!" Steven snapped as he looked back at Kevin before driving his knee into his face, breaking his nose as the sound of a vehicle arriving could be heard as Greg and The Gems arrived at the scene ans gasped in horror!

"Connie, what happened?!? This is supposed to be your date night with Steven!!" Pearl exclaimed.

"It was going fine until Kevin decided to spray paint Steven's Dondai! Now I can't stop Steven from beating him down! And he put a barrier up to keep everyone away! Is there any way to break it?!?" Connie screamed as Garnet and Amethyst tried punching it.

"Not even a scratch! What the heck?!?" Amethyst exclaimed as Pearl had an idea.

"Everyone stand back. I don't know if this will work, but I hope it has enough power...." The Pale Gem said as everyone backed up as she charged her Gem with energy before launching 3 massvie balls of light energy at the barrier. But just like Garnet and Amethyst's attempts, it didn't leave a scratch on the barrier.

"What do we do?!? We have to stop Steven before he---!" Connie began to say until Amethyst pointed to a nearby pole where Steven summoned a Pink chain and used it to tie Kevin up and hang him as if he was a piece of raw meat. 

"Now let's see here..." Steven said as he looked on the ground and saw what looked to be a tire iron. 

"Oh no...no....Steven that's too far! Please don't do this!!!" Sadie screamed as she and Shep looked on in horror along with everyone else. While Kevin should have left Steven alone and never bothered him, this was a new level. Steven seemed to show every indication of wanting to end Kevin's life.

"Steven! NO! PUT THAT DOWN!!! YOU HAVE SUPERHUMAN POWERS! WHAT DO YOU NEED A TIRE IRON FOR?!?" Connie screamed as Steven glared at Kevin who had a look in his eyes that begged: "Please don't kill me. I don't want to die..."

And looking at the looks of horror on the faces of his friends and family only made Steven's choice that much easier....

*A/N:What? You thought I'd give you a conclusion? Nah, fam! This is one that's gonna be left to your own interpretation! Yep! I just pulled a Cowboy Bebop on y'all! XD!*


End file.
